supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Angelsvoices/Über die Synchronisation der 11. Staffel
Nach 10 Jahren und rund 200 Episoden gehört die Mystery-Serie “Supernatural” zu den langlebigsten und erfolgreichsten TV-Produktionen der Welt. Auch dieses Mal war ein routiniertes Team um Regisseur Stephan Rabow für die erforderliche Synchronisation verantwortlich. Natürlich zieht ein solches Projekt auch Herausforderungen mit sich: das wiederholte Besetzen guter Sprecher für die einzelnen Episoden. Wie also an eine Serie herangehen, in der schon jeder namhafte Sprecher mehr als einmal vorkam? Wiederholungsbesetzungen fallen in der Regel nur den treuesten Fans auf oder werden in Foren diskutiert. Für die heute startende 11. Staffel hat sich das Team der Berliner Synchron etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen und das Spektrum um einige begnadete Sprecher erweitert. Neben den bereits bekannten Stimmen von Dean Winchester (Julien Haggége), Sam Winchester (Wanja Gerick), Crowley (Matti Klemm), Castiel (Florian Halm), Rowena (Marion Musiol) und Metatron (Gerald Schaale) erscheinen neue Gesichter und damit einhergehend neue Stimmen. In der Eröffnungsfolge werden wir Michelle Winter hören, deren Stimme einigen aus den Serien “Girls” oder “The Night Shift” bekannt sein dürfte. Sie spricht Deputy Jenna Nickerson. Als deren Großmutter haben wir die Stimme von Anjelica Huston und Cher verpflichten können, Marianne Groß. Tommy Morgenstern, die Stimme von Chris Hemsworth (“Ghostbusters”), wurde erneut auf den Schauspieler Aaron Hill besetzt, den er seit der Serie “Greek” durchgehend spricht. In dieser Staffel lernen wir auch einen neuen Sensenmann kennen. Der ‘Er’ ist eigentlich eine Frau und hört auf den Namen Billie. Katharina Spiering, deren Stimme wir aus “Mission: Impossible - Phantom Protokoll” und “Hello Ladies” kennen, schafft es, ihr einen unverwechselbaren Charme zu verleihen. Nun wird es skurril, denn bei dem Charakter Hannah handelt sich nicht um eine Frau, sondern um einen … nun ja … Mann. Jacob Weigert, bekannt als die Stimme des Briten James Norton, sowie Hauptdarsteller des mehrfach oscarnominierten Dramas “Unbroken”, Jack O'Connell, steigt äußerst einfühlsam in diese Rolle ein. Für die Finsternis herself – Amara – übergaben wir das Mikrofon an Marieke Oeffinger. Wir werden definitiv eine neue Seite von ihr kennen lernen. Marieke leiht ihre Stimme außerdem auch “Game of Thrones”-Star Natalie Dormer sowie dem ehemaligen Disney-Sternchen Vanessa Hudgens. Als Zuschauer erleben wir mit, wie Amara bereits als Kleinkind ihre Umwelt terrorisiert. Die erwachsene Amara durchlebt zuvor drei Entwicklungsstufen. Entsprechend jeden Alters musste eine Stimme gefunden werden. Hierfür konnten wir Xara Eich, Emily Gilbert und Olivia Büschken verpflichten. Die Folge “Baby” beginnt ungewöhnlich – nämlich mit einem Voice-Over von Chuck Shurley auf den “1967er Chevrolet Impala”, den Dean einst von seinem Vater bekam. Natürlich ist auch hier wieder Stefan Krause zu hören. Für den etwas vertrottelten und durchgehend stotternden Len in der Episode “Lizzie Borden” holten wir uns Verstärkung aus München. Daniel Schlauch, der Stimme Zac Efrons, meisterte diese Herausforderung tadellos. In “Ursache und Wirkung”, der 7. Episode der 11. Staffel, vereinen sich Christin Marquitan, Steven Merting, Victoria Frenz, Roland Wolf, Anja Mentzendorff und Paul-Lino Krenz. Das zuvor bereits erwähnte “Hello Ladies” erhält in “Nur in meiner Fantasie” eine besondere Bedeutung: Tobias Müller spricht hier erneut Nate Torrence. Außerdem erfahren wir in Rückblenden etwas über die Winchester-Brüder in jungen Jahren. Nando Schmitz (“Pan”) spricht Sam und Dean wird von Tom Raczko, bekannt aus “Da Vinci’s Demons”, Leben eingehaucht. Eine ganz besondere Gelegenheit kosteten wir aus, als es um die Besetzung der Mildred in der Episode “Im Nebel” ging. Vielen wird ihre Stimme bekannt vorkommen – so wird Karin Buchholz doch verbunden mit Schauspielgrößen wie Helen Mirren, Sigourney Weaver und Allison Janney. Mit ihr veröffentlichten wir jüngst ein Interview in unserer monatlich fortlaufenden Reihe. In “Vergiss mein nicht” gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit mehreren in den vorherigen Staffeln bereits eingeführten Charakteren. Sheriff Jody Mills, Claire Novak und Alex Jones treten wieder mit den bekannten deutschen Stimmen von Andrea Solter, Marie Christin Morgenstern und Marie-Luise Schramm auf. Shootingstar Jedidiah Goodacre, dessen charakterliche Wandlung wir hier miterleben dürfen, wird von Sebastian Kluckert synchronisiert. “Die Sehnsucht nach Finsternis” glänzt mit Sprechergrößen wie Sven Hasper (Marty McFly in “Zurück in die Zukunft”, “Mr. Robot”) und Monica Bielenstein (Stammstimme von Emma Thompson). Auch mit ihr führten wir kürzlich ein Interview. Eine der aufwendigeren Folgen ist sicherlich “Das Boot”. Insbesondere unsere Schauspieler im Ensemble hatten einiges zu tun, um auch die Kleinstrollen deutsch sprechen zu lassen. Einem Fan der ersten Stunde konnten wir hier die Möglichkeit anbieten, eines der Besatzungsmitglieder zu sprechen. Neben Raúl Richter und Nico Sablik sind hier noch Sandrine Mittelstädt, Julian Mau, John-Alexander Döring und Christoph Banken als U-Boot-Captain zu hören. Die berüchtigte Wrestling-Folge “Jenseits des Rings” mit WWE-Superstar Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin bietet den Winchesters keine Verschnaufpause. Auch hier treiben Dämonen ihr Werk. Heide Domanowski spricht erneut Jackie Debatin, Aleks Paunovic wird von Ronald Nitschke synchronisiert und ‘The Miz’ erhielt seine deutsche Stimme von Bastian Sierich (Elliot in “Mr. Robot”). In “Geisterhaus” werfen wir mit Bobby (Jan Spitzer) und Rufus (Jürgen Kluckert) einen Blick in die Vergangenheit. Beide sehen sich mit dem merkwürdigen Fall einer Kreatur konfrontiert, die Seelen frisst. Natürlich dürfen auch Werwölfe in “Supernatural” nicht fehlen. Wer also gerade noch die Ausstrahlung der finalen Staffel der ebenfalls kanadischen Serie “Bitten” verfolgt, kommt hier voll auf seine Kosten. Unser Werwolf heißt Corbin, gesprochen von Alexander Doering, den man als die deutsche Standardstimme von Sam Worthington und Patrick Wilson kennt. Ebenfalls in der Episode “Rotes Fleisch” zu hören sind Jill Schulz, Karin Grüger, Florian Hoffmann sowie Juana von Jascheroff. Die 19. Folge der 11. Staffel könnte man besetzungstechnisch als ein kleines Highlight bezeichnen. In “Die Zitterer” kommen Sprecher aus Berlin, München, Köln und Hamburg zusammen. So überzeugen Julius Jellinek als Jessy, Tobias Brecklinghaus als Cesar, Britta Steffenhagen als Sheriff Tyson, Tommi Piper als Cochran und Franciska Friede als Cori. Weitere Sprecher sind Franca Orlia, Daniela Hoffmann und Oliver Szerkus. “Die Familie der Finsternis” überzeugt mit dem Wiedersehen eines beliebten und (VORSICHT SPOILER!!) eigentlich verstorbenen Charakters: Kevin – er wird erneut von Maximilan Artajo gesprochen. Für Donatello, einem Überlebenden von Amaras Nebel, stand Thomas Kästner am Mikrofon. Mit “Ein ungleiches Bündnis” nähern wir uns auch schon fast dem Ende der Staffel. Clea, eine einstige Hexe des Großen Coven, wird gesprochen von Heike Schroetter (Stammstimme von Jane Lynch). Ein Wiederhören gibt es mit Christopher Kohn, der einen von Crowleys Dämonen bereits in der ersten Folge dieser Staffel sprach. “Alpha and Omega” oder im Deutschen betitelt mit “Das Licht der Finsternis” ist der Abschluss der 11. Staffel. Für die vornehme Lady Antonia Bevell konnten wir Melanie Isakowitz verpflichten. Deren Hausdame spricht Liane Rudolph. Bekannt ist sie als die Stimme von Christine Baranski, die Serienfans aus „Big Bang Theory“ und „Good Wife“ kennen. Einen besonderen Leckerbissen bieten wir mit Barbara Adolph. Die 85-jährige ist bekannt für Leinwandgrößen wie Dame Maggie Smith und Vanessa Redgrave. Lasst euch überraschen. Wir hoffen, dass wir euch mit diesem kleinen Einblick hinter die Kulissen erfreuen konnten und wünschen euch viel Spaß mit Supernatural, Staffel 11! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag